


A new normal

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is kind of awkawad, English is not my native language, F/M, Rey just loves adorkable guy, Reylo - Freeform, Started out as a smut, Stormpilot, but it just turn into something else, weird grammar, who turns into a beast in bed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: Rey longed for a normal guy who could make her messed up life felt ordinary.Her friends said the guy she dated was too normal for her.Rey begged to differ.





	A new normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on AO3. My English is not that good, but I poured my heart into this fic. Hope you enjoy it!

 

“I just don’t get it.”

  
“And what exactly don’t you get, Finn?”

  
Rey sighed. They had been over this for no less than five times since she started dating a guy her friends didn’t approve of.

“He’s just so...awkward.”

“I think what Finn is trying to say is, you can do way better than this guy, biscuit.” Poe helped his boyfriend, which stung, because Poe usually agreed with her on almost everything.

“I don’t want to do better.”

  
“He gave me a weird vibe.” Finn added

  
“He is the most normal guy ever walk into this shop!”

  
“He is too normal, Rey, I know you are obsessed with finding happiness with a normal dude, raising a kid or two together in a suburban house or whatever, but you have to admit he is just so...on edge all the time.”

  
“He got nervous with people around him. It’s not that weird!”

  
“Rey, you don’t even know what he does for a living!”

  
“I do now! He works a desk job at that fancy financial company down the street.”

  
Rey put a lid over a steaming coffee cup and handed it to a waiting customer with a polite smile, and turned back to her friends. “Besides, we have only been dating for three months. We are allowed to have some mysteries between us.”

  
“But honey, he is so dull.” Poe made a face. “I could literally feel the dullness radiating from him!”

  
“If you keep this up, I’m not going to talk to any of you anymore.”Rey threatened angrily. That was when the door of a coffee shop she was working in swung open, and a huge figure in black hoodies walked in, soaking wet from the rain outside.

  
“Ben?” Rey walked toward him with a handkerchief in her hand, wiping the droplets off the man’s face gently. His ridiculously huge glasses made it a little bit hard to do so, but Rey knew Ben didn’t like to take it off.“You poor thing, you are soaking wet! Why didn’t you wait for the rain to stop?”

  
“I... missed you.”

  
Ben admitted, his voice was deep, yet soft and quiet. Rey gave him a small ‘aweee’ and guided him to a heater.

  
“Wait here. My shift is over. I’ll grab my things and we can go to your apartment so you can change, alright?”

  
Ben nodded, standing awkwardly near the heater with his head bowed down, shoulders slumped. Rey gave him a peck on one cheek and went back behind the counter.

  
“See? He makes me feel sad just from standing right there!” Poe whined dramatically. Rey rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack and her umbrella before heading back to her boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

“Take off your clothes.”

  
Rey told him as soon as they entered Ben’s apartment. It was huge and very spacious, she was shocked by how a normal salary man could afford it at first, but he told her his parents bought it for him as a graduation present.

  
“Eager, aren’t we?”

  
His tone changed. Rey knew it was coming, but his personalities switch still caught her off guard every time.  
“Ben, I’m serious. You need to take a shower before you- BEN!”

  
Rey screamed when Ben swept her off her feet and carried her to his bathroom.

  
“Ben, put me down!”

  
She was laid into a Jacuzzi bathtub that was filled with water and bubble. Rey even saw the rose petal floating on the surface of the water.

  
“You planned this.” She glared at him accusingly.

  
“Of course I planned this.” Ben gave her a wolfish grin. “I also planned that you won’t need any cloth for the weekend.”

  
“Ben, stop. I’m serious.” Rey giggled as the taller man got into the tub with her, making water splashed on the floor.

  
“Are you?”

  
Ben licked his lips, his eyes darkened as he watched her soaked white barista uniform hugging her figure, her black brassiere could be seen clearly through her shirt.

  
“You know I’m not.”

  
Rey gave in. She grabbed the hem of his hoodie and pull it off his head with Ben’s assistant and let him kissed her down along her throat to her covered breasts, and ripped her shirt open.

  
“Ben! I needed that.”

  
Rey whined, it quickly turned into a moan as Ben pulled her brassiere down, freeing her breasts, with his teeth and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it as if he was a baby, his large hand teasing her other breast. Rey gasped as Ben’s other hand trailed down her stomach to unzip her pants, his long finger circling around her sweet spot over her underwear. Rey arched her back to feel more of that delicious friction, but Ben moved his hand away, making Rey groaned in frustration.

  
“What do you say when you need my help, sweetheart?”

  
Ben ran his finger along the slit, purposefully avoiding sending it inside her.

  
“Please....”

  
“Please, what?”

  
“Please, Ben. I need you. I need you inside me now.”

  
Rey sobbed out, frustrated with the tension building inside her. Ben seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. He loved it when he could make her beg for him to release her from this torture.

  
“How about you come and get it?”

  
Just like that he was on his feet, towering over her, stroking himself lazily.

  
“Ughhh, I hate you so much.”

  
Rey groaned, but she was on her knees quickly after, swatted Ben’s hand away and took his place, stroking the erection firmly with her smaller hand and gave the head a lick. Rey smiled proudly when she heard the man’s breath hitched.  
Two could play this game.

  
“God, Rey...”

  
Rey hummed in respond, took the long length into her mouth, she choked on it half way through, but she knew it turned Ben on even more when she did that.

  
“ ** _Ben! I know you are in here!”_**

  
They both jumped at the sound of a woman yelling in Ben’s bedroom.Ben swore under his breath.

“Who’s that?” Rey whispered.

“My mother. I’m sorry, sweetheart, can you stay here for a minute?”

  
“Do I have a choice?”

  
Rey gestured at her trashed shirt on the bathroom floor.

  
Ben pulled a towel from a hanger and wrapped it around his waist in a desperate attempt to hide his hard-on. Rey watched and he left the bathroom, and sunk back into the water.

  
“What is the meaning of this? Are you quitting our company?”

  
“No, mother, I’m quitting your company.”

  
“That company belongs to you, Ben.”

  
“Apparently not without conditions.”

  
“You never have problem with this arrangement before! You and Sarah are close. I don’t even think you have a problem with this until now.”

  
“Well, maybe you should listen to your son before you decided to set a wedding date!”

  
Rey felt chill ran through her entire body. She didn’t even realized she got up from the bathtub and wrapped a towel around herself until she opened the door.

  
“Five months ago you didn’t seem to care.”

  
“That was before-“

  
“You are getting married?”

  
The mother and son’s heads turned to her abruptly. Rey was on the verge of tears when she saw Ben’s face paled.

  
“Rey, no, it’s not what you think.”

  
“Are you getting married?” She repeated her question, this time with pain in her voice.

  
“No, Rey. I’m not getting married. I will never hurt you like that.”

  
Ben was by her side by the time Rey looked away. He pulled her into an embrace that she was too tired to fight against.

  
“I thought you were normal.”

  
That was the first thing she liked about him, those dorky glasses and nervous expression aside. She thought he was just a normal guy. Simple. Uncomplicated.

  
Rey’s life had been series of madness; dead parents, no relatives willing to take her in, got bumped around from foster homes to foster homes, working her ass off to pay her tuitions.

  
She just wanted to be with a normal guy, to feel for once in her life what it was like to be normal.

  
“I AM normal, Rey. Please, look at me...”

  
Ben tried to tilted her face back to look into her eyes but Rey refused to comply.

  
“Do you think I don’t know who your mother is?”

  
She walked by the building he worked in, he owned, everyday for the passed year, Leia Organa’s face was plastered across the entire building, even if it weren’t, her face was still all overt the television as one of the richest women in the world, Rey had to be blind not to know who the old lady in the room was.

  
“So what? It’s my mother’s money, her fame. It has nothing to do with me!”Kylo said, his tone pleading. “ You told me you wanted a normal, simple life, remember? You said you would be ready to settle down if you find a normal guy who loves and cherishes you, comes home to you every night, and helps you change your baby’s diapers?”

  
Rey vaguely remembered their first date in a nice medium price Italian restaurant not far from her dorm. She was so nervous to be asked out by this cute customer she had a crush on she was a little bit more than tipsy. They ended up in his room that night but Ben didn’t touch her. It took them hours and a lot of caffeine later to rip each other’s clothes off.

  
She didn’t even know what she had said to him that night.

  
“I’m trying to be that man for you, sweetheart, please...” He begged, “My family has never been normal. My grandfather is a Lord in a European country. My grandmother is some kind of queen in another country. My mother owns one of the most successful financial companies the world has ever seen. My father in a car racing champ, the list goes on! I don’t know what normal is like, but I’m trying, I’m trying so hard right now, Rey. Please don’t leave me.”

  
Rey was so shock she was unable to even process all the information. She just shook her head.

  
“I’m sorry. I need to go.”

  
Ben bit his lower lip, desperation cleared in his eyes, but he just nodded.

  
“I understand. Your clothes from the last time is in my closet.”

  
“Thank you.” Rey mumbled, rushed into Ben’s bedroom to give herself some space from him.

  
From inside the room all she could hear was series of ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ and ‘ You weren’t there for me to tell you.’  
Rey put on her clothes. It was a t-shirt and jeans she wore to a movie night with him. It was a romantic comedy and Ben fell asleep minutes after the movie started, but he just agreed with her on everything she said on their way home, which ray had found really adorable.

  
She couldn’t help but smiled fondly at the memory.

  
“Rey..” Ben called her name softly when she opened the bedroom door. Leia was still there, silently watching her with unreadable expression.

  
“You know what? I’m not angry at you that you are not some ordinary guy you claimed to be. I don’t even care that you are some sort of billionair- princ- lord- Whatever the hell your title is!” Rey refused to look at him.“But the way you built our relationship upon lies, and that, I can tell you, is not normal.”

  
She slammed the door shut behind her, and regretted it immediately.

 

 

 

Rey missed him.

 

  
She missed waking up to Ben working on his laptop beside her, just to give her a morning kiss before get out of bed.

  
She missed waking up to the sound of bacon sizzling from the kitchen and the smell of a fresh brewing coffee on the nightstand beside her.

  
She missed waking up to Ben’s head between her legs, his tongue deep inside her just the way he knew she liked it.  
She missed his adorable smile when she told him his hoodie was cute.

  
She missed how he just sat awkwardly in the coffee shop’s tiny chair for hours just watching her work when it was clear he was not comfortable around people.

  
She missed his body heat when it’s 2 in the morning and she woke up from her nightmare, the way he would pull her close and rubbed her back soothingly even when he wasn’t fully awake.

  
She missed...

  
“Rey, stop moping! You are depressing everyone!” Finn slapped her on the back. Rey jumped and gave him a dirty look.

  
“Come on, Rey. Cheer up! Trust me, you are lucky to be rid of that guy. I’ll find you a hottie to mingle with in no time.” Poe tried to cheer her up, but Rey just shook her head.

  
“I’m not ready.”

  
“Honey, it’s been a month! Clearly he was an idiot to let you go!”

  
Rey didn’t tell them why she broke up with Ben. All they knew was she dumped him, and that just made her friends happy enough not to ask.

  
“ _Oh my god!”_

_  
“Is that...?”_

  
“ _ **Holy shit**_!”

  
Rey frowned, turned to see what the customer what gasping at.

  
Then she gasped.

  
Ben, her Ben, was in an all-black designer suit that could pay off her tuitions, his glasses were gone, and his glorious dark hair she loved to run her hand through was flawless. He had a bouquet of white roses in his hand and stood tall with confident. He looked like some sort of prince straight out of a fairy tale.

  
“Ben?”

  
“That’s Ben?” Poe asked in disbelieve. Rey didn’t reply, her eyes were on the man walking her way.

  
“Rey, I don’t know how to be normal and I know you wanted a normal family more than anything in the world.” He said, his voice full of fear and regret “I’m sorry I lied to you.”

  
“....”

  
Rey just stared at him with a blank expression, so he went on.

  
“My name is Benjamin Anakin Solo. I’m a prince of Alderaan. I am third in line to the throne after my mother and my uncle, and third in line to the throne of Naboo. I own the company down the street, and every company along the street. I own this building, and I am hopelessly in love with you.”

  
Rey wasn’t sure she was capable of forming a word any longer as she silently reached out for the bouquet. Ben looked hopeful at the gesture.

  
“I don’t know how to be normal, but I do know that whenever I’m with you, I am normal.” He smiled sadly at her. “And all I hope for is for you to feel normal when you are with me.”

  
“I...I do...I did.” Rey bit her lower lip. “ You made me feel more than that, you treated me like a princess and all I did was forcing you to be someone you weren’t....”

  
“I am whoever you need me to be, sweetheart.” Ben reached out reluctantly. Rey took his hand and squeezed to sooth his nervousness. “Will you take me back?”

  
“I said yes the second you walk through that door, you idiot.”

  
Rey squealed when the huge man swept her off her feet, carried her to his black sport car outside the coffee shop with the widest smile she had ever seen on his face.

  
“What? No carriage?” Rey raised her eyebrow. “I’m disappointed.”

  
“I have one on stand by at the end of the street.” Ben cocked his head. “Do you want one?”

  
“Just get in the car, Ben.” Rey leaned in and whispered into his ear. “I don’t think the horses will be fast enough to get us to your place in time.”

  
“For wha- Oh...”

  
His face redden when Rey gave his ear a teasing bite.

 

 

  
They didn’t make ir to his place in time.

 

 

 

  
But Ben was perfectly happy with all the thing he learned two people could do in a car.


End file.
